criminal_legacy_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
YfTmeJs.jpg|Head Racer C81BFOD.jpg|Supreme Rasta Leader IdFVuCs.jpg|Yakuza Lieutenant, first double element boss WgTGNCB.jpg|La Reina QZgwwvW.jpg|Lord Juarez D93K7Ti.jpg|Detective Skinner, the last single element boss ZyqhD1z.jpg|Ramesses (misspelled in-game) sgvtF9M.jpg|Black Widow LdP6kbj.jpg|Chill Slim GGaKTPK.jpg|Buck Calhoun LzOj1Y2.jpg|Foxxy Jones soMPjtE.jpg|Vinnie The Snitch CAAPaP8.jpg|Big Rich ntzDne8.jpg|Lotus Assassin LQRQaXI.jpg|Mr. Smith eODTII8.jpg|Right Hand Man (first form) Vsb3lcI.jpg|Right Hand Man (second form), the final boss A Boss appears on the last wave of each stage, they have higher attack, defense and the most health of any normal enemy on a stage (You can easily identify a Boss by their unique look and 'Boss Tag' next to their health bar). Head Racer The Head Racer is the steel element boss of the Racer's Strip levels. He drops 2-3 Spike Strips if killed with a power attack. He has 52 health. Supreme Rasta Leader The Supreme Rasta Leader is the water element boss of the San Leonardo Pier levels. He'll drop 2-3 Rasta Jacket pieces if killed with a power attack. He has 97 health. Yakuza Lieutenant The Yakuza Lt. is the boss of the Los Diablos Docks and the first double element boss, Water-Steel. He drops 2 Serpent Jacket shreds with a power attack. He has 142 health. La Reina Is the fire element boss of the Eastside Alley. She drops 2 Alleyway Shreds when killed by a power attack, she has 187 health. Lord Juarez Lord Juarez is the electric boss of the Cartel Casa level. He'll drop 2-3 Cartel Chain Sections when killed with a power attack. He has 235 health. Detective Skinner Detective Skinner is the shadow element boss and last single element boss of the La Vistas Strip. He drops Justice Vest Pieces and has 282 health. Ramesses Alexandra Casino Water/Electric boss. Drops Rasta Jacket pieces or Golden Gambler Torcs to craft Rare Golden Gambler gear, 330 hp. Black Widow Jetstream J6 Electric/Steel boss. Drops Cartel Chain sections or Glamor strips to craft Rare Lethal Glamour gear, 377 hp. Chill Slim Hot Slots Showgirl lounge Shadow/Steel boss. Dops Spike strips or Pimp Skulls to craft Rare Pimp clothes gear, 452 hp. Buck Calhoun Crossroads Motel Shadow/Fire boss. Drops Justice vest pieces or Badland Patches to craft Rare Badland Warrior gear, 527 hp. Foxxy Jones Nubian Queen Yacht Fire/Water boss. Drops alleyway shreds or Superfly Charms to craft Rare Superfly Soldier gear, 602 hp. Vinnie The Snitch Little Roma Village Water/Shadow boss. Drops gambler torcs or Wiseguy Ties to craft Super Rare Tailored Wiseguy gear, 677 hp. Big Rich West 14th Courts Water/Steel boss. Drops Superfly charms or Bling Piles to craft Super Rare Urban Warrior gear, 752 hp. Lotus Assassin Chinatown Electric/Shadow boss. Drops glamor strips or Cobra Collars to craft Super Rare Cobra Clothes gear, 868 hp. Mr. Smith Astor Towers Fire/Steel boss. Drops Pimp Skulls or Vault Robber Masks to craft Super Rare Vault Robber gear, 902 hp. Volkov's Right Hand Man In Volkov's Hideout, all bosses from the previous levels will appear. They all have massive damage and defense, on the normal through deadly stage they have around 950 health while all bosses on the homicidal stage have 1000+ health. Volkov's Right Hand Man appears on the last wave of the homicidal stage. He is a Fire element boss, once his health is depleted, he will revive and change to a Fire/Shadow boss. He drops Badland Patches or Deputy Cloths to craft Ultra Rare Deputy Clothes 3*, he has 977 hp but very low defense compared to other bosses making him easy to kill.